In back-end semiconductor processing, a plurality of integrated circuit (IC) units, generally arranged in an array on a lead frame (for example, an interdigitated lead frame or IDF), is processed by separating (or singulating) the units from the lead frame and transporting the singulated units to an output means, such as a metal output tray or series of plastic tubes, for downstream operations such as testing and sorting. Typically the singulated units are handled by a pickup process involving a pitch adjusting mechanism. The pitch adjusting mechanism (which may employ a motor cam or pneumatic device, for example) is used to increase the distance between the leads of respective components so as to match the pitch of the output means.
The pitch-adjusted array of components is placed on a guide, typically a series of parallel rails, which provides a continuous guide towards the output means along a longitudinal direction. In order to move the components towards the output means it is typical to use a mover, in the form of a kicker or a pusher, to transport the components along the guide.
Known processing methods have a number of disadvantages. Transporting the singulated units to the pitch adjustment means by a pick and place process can be time-consuming. Placement of components on the rail of a guide, if not done correctly, carries a risk that components can be damaged during transport. Use of a kicker or pusher to move the components can also cause damage and therefore defects in the transported components. Further, in situations where the components are close together following singulation, such as in singulation of IDF frames, transport of the singulated components side-by-side along a guide may lead to collisions between leads of adjacent pairs of components, thereby possibly causing damage to one or both components, or resulting in leads being locked together such that the components are derailed.
The present invention seeks to at least partly overcome one or more of the above problems.